Hiding in the shadows
by FTWeepingbell
Summary: Gabriel. That was the one thought on Sams mind. Where had Gabriel gone? He hadn't seen him since he left him there with Lucifer. This is my version of the end of Hammer of the Gods. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel.

That was the one thought on Sams mind. Where had Gabriel gone? He hadn't seen him since he left him there with Lucifer.

Sam wandered into the once great dining room. He had checked almost everywhere else and Dean was getting more than a bit impatient.  
"Come one Sammy. He probably left, you know him" Dean yelled.  
"Just one more room, Dean. Then I'll leave" Sam yelled back.  
"I'll be in the car, OK and if you're not out in five, I'm dragging you out by your ankles"  
"Whatever, Jerk"  
"Bitch"  
He rolled his eyes at his brother. The childish name calling started way back. Dean had been annoyed with his brother, slightly impressed but annoyed. Sam had snuck out of the motel room under both John and Deans watch just so he could study with his friend at the library, they had a test coming up and Sam knew nothing about the subject.

When Dean found out they got into a fight which ended up with them coming up with stupid names for each other. Dean had thought he had won with 'Bitch' when Sam had said 'Jerk'. Joh had decided that that would be the perfect moment to walk in.

"_What's going on boys?"John asked.  
"Nothing Dad. Just making sure Sammy knows the rules" Dean replied smoothly.  
"I know the rules" Sam shot at Dean.  
"Yeah right, bitch" Dean said as a friendly reminder of the argument they had just had._

"_Jerk" Sam poked out his tongue to remind Dean that __**he **__had won.  
_Sam and Dean used those phrases every time they wanted to remind each other of that fight, then it became the words they would say every so often as a sort of comic relief, the words were they used thoes words instead of ones like 'I love you'.  
That's when Sam saw Gabriels body lying on the floor, wings burnt into the ground, red stain in his shirt.

He just stood there for a second, not quite registering, then "No" Sam mumbled, ran over to the body and cradling Gabriels limp body in his arms. "No, no, no. You can't be, it's a trick. You not-" Sams voice broke. He coughed, taking control over his voice once more. "You're not dead"

He sat there for a bit, his head leaning against Gabriels "Do you remember when you stuck me in a time loop and we bumped into each other on the hundred and fiftieth Tuesday and you said something about always telling the truth, not holding back. I've not been all that truthful to you or Dean. He wonders why I don't flirt with any chicks but generally he just comes to the conclusion that I'm still in love with Jessica, he's wrong though. For a while, ever since I laid eyes on you there has been something about you, I don't know what it is but I've come to the conclusion that I love you. When I'm with you I feel just like I did when I was with Jess. I love you."

Sam heard Deans footsteps coming toward the room and he quickly whispered one more 'I love you' and he got up and left.

"What's took you so long? You found him?"

"No. Gabe, uh," he cleared his throat "He must've left"

Once Sam and Dean had left, Gabes body disappeared into mist and a smallish figure emerged from the shadows "Goodbye Sam. I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I'm open to constructive criticism so please tell me if I messed up**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel watched from the window of the broken down church as Sam threw the holy oil at Abaddon.

_That's my Sammy. Fighting strong 'till the end_

Sam was paler than before with big dark circles under his eyes, dirt clung to his sweaty face, he was skinnier, his cheeks hollow and he had stubble, it wasn't good to see him like that.

He heard the faint flutter of wings and ran around the corner just in time for Cas and Dean not to see him.

Dean ran inside and Cas popped off again.

"Sammy, stop!" Dean ran inside and stopped when he saw Sam, hand near Crowleys face "Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan." Dean held out his hands.

"What? What's going on? Where's Cass?!" Sam straightened.

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam."

"So?" /No way, Sammy. You're not giving up. Not now./ "Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam stepped away from Crowley, swaying.

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh?" Dean stepped closer to his brother "Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you."

Sam paused "You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?" he shot.

"Come on, man. That's not what I meant."

"No, it's exactly what you meant." The venom dripped with venom "You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down." His voice turned into a whisper "I can't do that again."

"Sam-" Dean tried.

"What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again?" His eyes started to tear up "I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another-" He swallowed as if to get rid of the sick in his throat "another vampire?" Sam shook his head and bit back tears "Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dean cut him off "You seriously think that? Because none of it- None of it! Is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you." His voice broke "Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

Blood fell from Sams hand. "How do I stop?" Sam squeezed his hand, the orange glow came and went.

"Just let it go." Dean walked towards his younger brother.

"I can't." Sam had tears rolling down his face now "It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."

"Hey, listen" Dean wrapped a bandana around Sams cut hand, "we will figure it out, okay," He gave Sam a smile "just like we always do. Come on." Dean pulled him into a hug "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother."

Sam pulled back, "Hey, Dean" He held out his arms, the orange glow brightened then faded completely.

Gabriels back tingled and nails raked along his back and across his wings, it killed.

"See?" He gave him a smile and a nod, "Sam?" Sam fell to the floor, yelling in pain. He picked him up of the floor and half dragged him out to the Impala "I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine."

That's when the pain became unbearable, it started in his lower back then grew until it covered his entire torso and the back of his neck.

He stumbled back, he didn't want Sam and Dean to hear this.

Fire engulfed his wings, from the stumps to the very tips of every feather, burning and shriveling them, eyes burning and glowing, every scrap of his grace being wrenched out of him. Screaming into his hands, leaning against the peeling white wood of the broken church.

He fell.

There was one final surge of pain and it stopped, his back tingled, face stained with tears.

Knees buckled underneath him, tears falling to the ground, sticks and stones sticking into his legs.

When the crying dulled and he could see again he looked up to his wings, only scorch marks now, echoing the power he once held in his hands.

He heard a distant roar of an engine as the Impala started up.

Gabriel crawled to the edge of the church, watching them race towards the horizon.

"Wait" He whispered weakly "I need you"

* * *

**A/N: For all of you who want me to continue on with this story, I have. This story continues on in m other story Bets, although tat one is more of a Destiel story than a Sabriel one. Thanks for reading and as always, I'm open for constructive criticism.****  
**


End file.
